


A Two-Sided Story

by Midnight_Kat



Series: A Two-Sided Story [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Kat/pseuds/Midnight_Kat
Summary: So Virgil's story begins...





	1. Prologue

Every human has a story. Every story has a reason. Every reason has a consequence or a reward. I know this because I never got to chose my path. My story was planted before I was born. My reason was handed to me, not made up by me. And I had to take the consequences for those who came before me and hurt me.

During these periods of my life, I was able to examine the life of a normal person. A person like you. A person with freedom, with the ability to choose their future. A person who is able to hang out with their friends out in public. I was able to see it all. I saw the movies you watched, the books you read, and the stories you told. I found every one very interesting, and soon found an even more interesting similarity between them all.

Everything you watched, read, or told had a common theme. Hero vs villain. They were all stories that had a hero and villain go head to head, and you all only rooted for the hero. It was either because the villain killed someone you loved in the story, or because you just didn't like villains. But every time, the hero ended up winning, and you were happy.

Well, I am about to tell you a story on why you should love the villain too. I am about to tell you my story. The story of a boy who never want to cause harm, a boy who was forced into a school for people worse then he wanted to be. A teen, leaving the comfort of his home to suffer out in the real world. A teen who lost the one thing he held dear because of what others thought of him. A man, hiding in the shadows, a man almost being put to death because no one would listen.

But you will listen, I know you will. I know you will stay because you want to prove me wrong. Prve to me that no matter the hardships that the villain went through, they are still evil and deserve to be punished. Why don't you just calm down and read the story. Let me take you on a trip you wish you could leave after the first hour. Come with me, an I will show you my hard ship.

Come with me, and learn what it feels like to be the villain. Come with me to hear the other side of lifes two-sided story.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Virgil's story begins...

“Mom I don’t want to go!” I yell, attempting to pull my arm out of my mothers grasp. In front of us stands the School of Villainy. A devilish school that aims to teach the baddest of the bad. My mother made me apply last year, and somehow, weirdly, I got in.  
But here’s the thing: I don’t want be taught in the ways of the bad. I want to be good, save the city, save the people! But my mothers says I have to keep the “family tradition going”. Why can’t I decide my future?

 

Ok, let's pause right here. This was me on my first day at school, around the time I turned ten. Even at a young age, I knew I never wanted to cause harm. My mother and father were master villains, though. Same as my grandparents and best friend, so I was trapped. I honestly don’t regret my time at the school, but some things I did there, I wish I could take back.  
Back to the story:

 

Mother and I walked inside the school, heading towards the front desk. There sat a lady in all yellow, staring down at a computer. Once we were in front of her desk, my mother cleared her throat.  
“Excuse me,” She said, catching the lady’s attention. “I would like to sign my son in.” Mother justers to me, making me pull up my hoodie. I hate being the center of attention, even in moments like this. My mother says I need to toughen up, but no matter how hard I try, this feeling just wont go away.  
The woman nods her head, turning back towards the computer. “What is his name, miss?” She asks in a southern accent. I’ve only heard those accents in movies, so it I kinda cool that I am able to hear it in real life. Even if the woman is sort of a villain.  
Mother looks at me expectantly, like she wants me to do something. Oh shoot, I think, finally realizing what she wants. I take a deep breath and look up at the woman.   
“V-Virgil Amare, miss.” I stutters. My mom gives off a slight groan of displeasure, turning to gaze a the woman again.  
“10, son of Cora and Kean Amare. Powers over darkness, shadows, fear, and nightmares. Special ability, able to change into a devil like character.” The lady says, reading off my information. “That is you, correct?”  
I slightly nod. “Y-yes, that is cor-correct.” Darn this stutter. My mother is probably really mad at me right now, and her being mad is very scary for me. Again, I sink into my hood, putting my hands in my pockets.   
The lady prints out a purple slip of paper and hands it to my mother. She grab my arm again, walking away from the desk. Soon we enter a hallway full of doors each a different color. Mother leads me to the purple door, but before she opens it, she puts both hands on my shoulders and gets down on her knees so she is eye level with me.  
“Listen Virgil. I don’t care if you don’t want to be here. I want you to be the best in this class, the best in the whole school! Us as a family have a legacy, and it is your job to keep it going, ok?” I nod in response. “Good. Now go in there and make a good first impression.”  
Mother opens up the door, revealing a whole group of kids my age seated at desks. A teacher is standing at the front, and a piece of chalk is floating in the air by itself. Cool, I think, taking in the new environment. Everything stops as all eyes fall on me. I try to hide again, but my mother pushes my to the front beside the teacher, so i didn’t have enough time to do so.  
“And who is this, Mrs. Amare?” The teacher says, looking at me. My mother stares out at the class, pushing her purple glasses up her nose.   
“This is my son, Virgil. He will be joining your class for the year.” I wave shyly, and soon I feel the teacher leading me to front row chair. I watch sadly as my mother walks out of the room.  
The teacher clears his throat and continues with the lesson. I try to stay focused, but for some reason, I felt like I was being watched. For just a second, I pick my head up and look around the room.  
I’m pretty sure I saw a boy in red and white staring at me, but I’m not fully sure.

 

So this is where I begin my story. What better way to get a point through then starting with the little, innocent boy being forced into villainy. I was absolutely terrified that day, but the image of that boy was stuck in my head. Little did I know that that boy was going to change my life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not that good and/or entertaining. I promise it gets better!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter. Most of the chapters will be longer than this but I had to get a prologue in the mix so I wrote one. I really hope you all enjoy this story, because I know I will enjoy writting it!


End file.
